


Ray and Dief - a Summer Hike

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Digital Art, Gen, Hiking, Landscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: Ray's on leave from Chicago, visiting Fraser who's off apprehending a miscreant for exceeding the fishing quota. Dief suggests a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray and Dief - a Summer Hike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiefGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefGirl/gifts).



> Diefgirl said: "There isn't a lot of Dief and RayK art out there. I was thinking something like that would be nice."  
> So here the two of them are, in a summer landscape.

 

[ ](http://i1342.photobucket.com/albums/o772/mificnz/due%20South/Summer%20hike-Dsss2012_zpsts1ymsbi.jpg?t=1483429584)

click through for full sized art

 


End file.
